E2M1: the Installation
The Installation is the first level of The Realm of Black Magic. The level features numerous guarded hallways and rooms, as well as a large Water reservoir - one of the largest and deepest in the game. This level also has a series of Water canals, a smaller indoor reservoir, and a cage-like structure with computers in it. This level introduces Enforcers, as well as brings back Grunts and Rottweilers. The player must search for the Silver Key and Gold Key in order to proceed. This is the first level not in the Shareware version. Quick Level Completion *Follow the corridor straight, ignoring the corridor to the left for a minute. *Collect the Gold Key and return to the start of the right corridor. *Enter the room and open the gold door. *Go up the Elevator. *Turn left and follow the corridor to a pair of stairs. *Enter the doorway before the stairs and collect the Silver Key. *Go up the stairs and go down the Elevator to the right in the next room. *Follow the corridor to the right until you reach a Button. *Return to the start of the computer room and go up the Elevator. *Turn right and go up a second Elevator. *Follow the corridor to the Silver Door. *Go through the Silver Door and go down the Elevator. *Follow the corridor to the exit room. Walkthrough Follow the stairs down and kill the Grunt 'in the next room. Collect the 'Shells 'and '25 Health while killing the Grunt 'coming from the opposite side of the hallway to the right. Ignore the passageway to the left going down the hallway for the minute, and go into the opposite side room, which is a platform with bodies of 'Blue Water to both sides. Collect the Shells on the platform. Dive to the left side and go to the bottom corner to find an alcove (#1). On the left of (#1) is a hole you can dive in for''' 2 Nails. Dive to the right side, but stay on the surface, to get to two alcoves. The closer alcove contains '''two 25 Health'' The farther also contains '''two' '25 Health', as well as a Green Armor. Follow the Water to the upper part of the room to collect Nails on a small alcove at the upper corner. Go into the next room at the end of the platform, and go up the stairs to kill a Rottweiler 'in the room after. Grab the 'Nails and 25 Health, as well as the Gold Key. A Wall 'alcove will open up behind you with an upgraded 'Grunt known as an Enforcer. Go to the left and jump up on the little platforms to get to an alcove hidden behind an invisible wall (#2). Jump down the large hole in the middle of the floor to get to more Water; swim around to the opposite side to find an alcove with a Teleporter 'leading to the entrance of the 'Gold Key room (#3). Return to the passageway that was ignored earlier, and go down it while collecting a 25 Health. Collect the 25 Health 'and '15 Health 'in the next room, which is windowed, while turning right. Turn right again to get to the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door]]. In the hallway beyond is a Nailgun, and a narrow turn to the left leading to an Elevator. The hallway goes left and right, go right first and collect the Nails. Kill the Grunt and Enforcer that can be seen through windows on the opposite side. Drop to the Brown Water below. Turn around and climb up on the platform, and go right to collect a 100 Health. Continue on the passageway to collect some Shells by a doorway. Go up the stairs in the doorway and kill the Enforcer at the top. To the left is a doorway leading back to the room right after the starting area stairs. To the right is another doorway with an Elevator leading back to the Water. In the middle of the Water is a Grate 'that can be shot to reveal an underwater passageway. The passageway takes a few turns, there is another shootable grate where the passageway starts, and there is a 'Biosuit at the other end of the first tunnel, before ending at a room (#4). If you were fast enough, another room will be open from shooting the second grate (#5). Use the Teleporter 'to return to where you killed the 'Enforcer. Return to the hallway that went left and right from the Elevator and go left. Collect the two 25 Health and''' 15 Health, and the '''3 Shells on the platform overlooking the Blue Water '''room. As you go towards the '''3rd Shells, an Enforcer spawns on the lower floor. To the left of the end of this platform is some stairs, as well as a doorway beside. Enter the doorway, and blow up the Radioactive Container if you wish. This will kill a Grunt that was inside as well. Collect the Shells 'to the right, and the 'Nails 'and 'Silver Key 'to the left by the 'Grunt. Go up the stairs that were beside the room and kill the Enforcer 'and collect the 'Green Armor to the left. Continue going straight through the Wall 'that opened up while killing the 'Enforcer 'while collecting two '25 Health and 15 Health, then turn right and go to the Elevator while pressing the Button. At the bottom go right and kill the Grunt and Enforcer. Keep following the passageway to a room with computers to the left, and as the passageway turns left there is a Grunt as well. Press a Button at the end which will lower the first set of computers, revealing an Elevator and Rottweiler. Cross over the Elevator quickly to grab the Shells. To the left is a shootable Wall ''(#6). Go up the first 'Elevator, turn right, and go up a second. Kill the '''Grunt at the top. To the right is a wide enough hole to jump through to get to the computers (#7).Turn right at the end of the hallway and kill the Grunt by the [[Silver Door|'Silver Door']]. Collect the two 15 Health and Shells 'and go through the [[Door|'Door]]. Collect the Double-Barrelled Shotgun 'and go up the 'Elevator by pressing the Button. At the bottom collect the two 25 Health and kill the Enforcer to the right that comes out of an alcove that opens in the middle of the hallway. Follow the windowed hallway along and collect the Shells, this is also where the Grunt and Enforcer killed through the window are found. Collect the Nails near the end and turn right. Beware the Laser Traps and kill the Enforcer 'by the 'Slipgate. Before exiting, behind the Strogg Crates to the right are a 25 Health 'and 'Nails. Bars 'lock you in the room, but if you wait a certain amount of time they will unlock and you can get back if you have any need, or exit via the 'Slipgate. Differences from Easy to Normal *'Rottweiler' by Grunt in Blue Water room *'Grunt ' on second floor of Blue Water room *'Grunt '''beside 'Rottweiler' in 'Gold Key' room *'Enforcer right before [[Gold Door|'''Gold Door]] *'2nd Enforcer' spawns on lower floor and telefrags the first when passing by upper floor of Blue Water room *'2 Enforcers ' spawn on upper floor when passing by upper floor of [[Water (Q1)|'Blue Water']] room *'2nd Rottweiler ' when Button pushed on lower floor of computer room *'Enforcer' between the two Elevators of computer room *'Rottweiler' instead of [[Grunt (Q1)|'Grunt ']] by [[Silver Door|'Silver Door']] *'Grunt' in between two windows of final hallway *'Enforcer' and Grunt by farther window of final hallway, can shoot to Gold Door room however *In final hallway alcove has a 2nd and 3rd Enforcer *'2nd Enforcer' by Slipgate Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *'2nd '''and '''3rd Grunt '''at bottom of stairs of start *'Grunt' moved from upper floor of [[Water (Q1)|'Blue Water']] room to the hallway beside, an 'Enforcer is where the '''Grunt was *'Walls '''close behind the player in the [[Key|'Gold Key']] room until all initial enemies killed, '''2 Enforcers '''added *[[Enforcer (Q1)|'Enforcer ]] to right of top of '''Elevator after [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] *[[Key|'Silver Key']] moved to the room with a Door 'to the left leading back to the bottom of the stairs of the start, and the 'Door 'to the right leading to the [[Water (Q1)|'Brown Water]]. *'3rd '''and '''4th Enforcer '''spawn when passing upper floor of [[Water (Q1)|'Blue Water']] room, both telefrag another. *'Rottweiler' by [[Grunt (Q1)|'Grunt ]] in computer room *[[Enforcer (Q1)|'Enforcer ']] instead of '''Rottweiler by [[Silver Door|'Silver Door']] *'Rottweiler' by Elevator to final hallway *'4th Enforcer ' in alcove of final hallway *'Rottweiler' by farther window of final hallway *'3rd Enforcer' by Slipgate Secrets Enemies Glitches *The player can run and jump from the Gold Door 'corridor to the final corridor. Deathmatch Differences *No 'Shells '''at ''(#3), but a Red Armor and Double-Barrelled Shotgun *'Gold Door '''room connected to room right before computer room *'Rockets to right of '''Elevator after gold doorway *'Super Nailgun' in room with a Door 'to the left leading back to the bottom of the stairs of the start, and the 'Door 'to the right leading to the [[Water (Q1)|'Brown Water]]. *In Elevator room to [[Water (Q1)|'Brown Water']], a platform above leads to a small corridor leading to the final hallway *'Rocket Launcher '''on platform overlooking 'Blue Water room *Rockets to left of stairs by '''Radioactive Container *2 walls opened up to drop through in''' room that is right after room above Easy/Normal 'Silver Key '''room, left leads to 'Nailgun, straight goes to left passageway after Elevator. *'Yellow Armor '''at '''(#7) replaced with Red Armor, Rockets '''nearby *Rockets at end of final hallway *Thunderbolt at exit '''Slipgate Spawn Locations *Exit [[Slipgate|'Slipgate']] *In prior [[Key|'Gold Key']] room *Room above Easy/Normal prior Silver Key 'room *Right passageway after 'Elevator through Gold Door 'room, overlooking [[Water (Q1)|'Brown Water]] *Silver doorway External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e2m1 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake levels Category:Quake supported levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:1996-6 Quake levels Category:IdBase levels Category:QuakeEd levels